Cosas en común
by Kokoro-koko
Summary: "¿Se puede saber para qué quieres, o no, mejor dicho, necesitas, encontrar algo que tengamos tú y yo en común?" Preguntó Hanabi, molesta. Lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta.


Personajes: Kiba Inuzuka y Hanabi Hyuuga.

Pairing: Insinuación de Kiba/Hanabi, pero súper ligerito.

Este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, aún así, espero que me haya quedado más o menos bien. Mi principal preocupación es el comportamiento de los personajes sea fiel al canon, porque todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con ellos..

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo, obviamente, no soy él.

Si alguien tiene alguna queja, consejo, o petición, háganmelo saber (con educación, por favor).

**Cosas en común**

El moreno le clava fijamente las pupilas afiladas, pero ella ni siquiera parece inmutarse; sólo le devuelve la mirada fríamente, totalmente tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿no te gustan los días de verano?- le pregunta él, con la decepción pintada en el rostro.

-No

-¿No? ¡Pero si a todo el mundo le gustan! – le responde, sorprendido. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta, sólo sigue mirándolo igual de fijo.

-¿Y el tonkatsu que hacen en el viejo restaurante que está cercano a la escuela? Ese seguro que te encanta, es totalmente delicioso – le pregunta, nuevamente esperanzado.

-Tampoco – le vuelve a responder, tan secamente como antes.

- ¿Qué? Venga, vamos, ¿no puedes ponérmelo un poco más fácil? Ya sé, amas ir a nadar al lago que hay en el bosque, ¿verdad que sí? – le vuelve a inquirir, más ruidosa, excitada y desesperadamente que antes.

-No – le dice, simplemente. Y ante sus ojos, la eterna sonrisa del Inuzuka se descompone para dar paso a la incredulidad. Pero antes de que pueda volver a insistir, le corta - ¿se puede saber para qué quieres, o no, mejor dicho, _necesitas_, encontrar algo que tengamos tú y yo en común?

- ¡Pues porque no podré trabajar bien en equipo con alguien con quien no tengo nada que ver, Hanabi, por eso! ¡Incluso hay cosas en las que coincido con Shino y con Hinata! – le contesta, casi chillando, y esta vez incluso su perro le acompaña con un estruendoso ladrido –. Si vas a trabajar con Shino y conmigo sustituyendo a tu hermana, quiero conocerte mejor – remata con una sonrisa perruna.

Ante esto, la morena no puede evitar sorprenderse, aunque no sabe si es por la respuesta del chico o por el ruido que hace.

-Se está haciendo tarde – contesta, algo turbada, en falta de algo mejor que decir.

Y es cierto. Un manto de estrellas ha cubierto el campo de entrenamiento donde hasta hace poco han estado trabajando junto con Kurenai y Shino, aunque ahora ellos son los únicos que quedan.

El chico asiente, y tristemente se aproxima hacia Akamaru. En esto, algo capta su atención y se queda mirando fijamente en un punto, con una mueca de admiración pintada en los ojos. Hanabi, curiosa, sigue su mirada hasta dar con una luna llena, hermosa, que ilumina el claro donde hasta hace poco han estado entrenando. Es verdaderamente bella, y no puede evitar sonreír.

Este gesto no pasa desapercibido para el otro, quien, en medio de grandes aspavientos exclama:

-¡Hey, te gusta la luna llena!

Ella se vuelve, algo confusa, y asiente silenciosamente.

-¡Es genial, a mí también! ¡Me encantan cuando está nublado y es lo único que se puede ver en el cielo, se ven todavía más salvajes! ¡Si hasta se parece a tus ojos! – exclama, acompañado de un alegre ladrido.

Todavía shockeada, siente cómo Kiba agarra su mano y la arrastra hasta su perro.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa – dice, casi ladra, alegremente.

Y ella no se queja, tampoco hace caso a los ladridos del perro o se preocupa por la bronca que seguramente le caerá al llegar a casa, porque está demasiado ocupada digiriendo esta última parte de la conversación y no puede intentar revivir el contacto de la piel y el calor en las manos.

El tonkatsu es una comida japonesa similar al escalope de cerdo. Pensé que a Kiba le podría gustar.

La idea de que los ojos de Hanabi eran como la luna llena, la tomé de un fic Kiba/Hanabi, que seguramente pertenecía a HinataWeasley o a Nocturnals, a las que les pido permiso desde aquí para emplearla. En caso de que esto os ofenda, cambiaré esa parte.

No tengo mucho más que decir.

¿Reviews?


End file.
